


A Small Crime (No Excuse)

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Percy Weasley, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Infidelity, M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: Percy was happy with Hermione. They were well-matched, ambitious and clever.But Percy had a habit of ruining things.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Percy Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	A Small Crime (No Excuse)

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was written for the Weasleys, Witches, and Writers hump day drabble. The prompt was:
> 
> “To be perfectly honest, all I wanted was to buy a little house and spend my whole life with you.” 
> 
> “And then I had to ruin it.” 
> 
> “It’s what you’re good at, isn’t it? Ruining things.”
> 
> Sorry for the angst, y'all. The prompt almost required it. Lol  
> \- Prongs

Tears spilled from her brown eyes and flowed down her cheeks in jagged lines. Percy's brow furrowed. "I don't really know what you want, Hermione," he said helplessly. He knew that he had messed things up horribly, but he couldn't find it in himself to truly regret any of it.

“To be perfectly honest," she said angrily, "all I wanted was to buy a little house and spend my whole life with you.” 

“And then I had to ruin it.” his voice was sober but his thoughts were running wild.

“It’s what you’re good at, isn’t it? Ruining things," she spat back.

She wasn't wrong. For all his confidence and capability, he did seem to do the wrong thing with remarkable frequency, and something about that acknowledgment made him feel incredibly alone. It's why he'd been estranged from his family for the better part of the war and why his youngest brother still wasn't speaking to him since he'd fallen for his girlfriend. 

It hadn't been easy for Percy after the war. He'd been faced with a huge amount of grief, just like the rest of his family, but unlike them, his was compacted by guilt. No one had exactly known how to act around him and he hadn't really known how to act either. He wondered if things would ever feel normal again. 

And then Hermione had come to him, seeking advice about getting a job at the Ministry. He'd been eager to help her and pleased that she'd come to him. Their friendship had served to open doors for him with his family, to bridge the gap between them. 

At least, it had until Hermione had kissed him. He could still picture vividly in his mind the way she'd looked immediately afterward; she'd covered her mouth with her hand, aghast, as if she couldn't believe she'd done that. He'd gazed at her for a moment in surprise before reaching out for her. Wrapping his arms around her narrow waist, he'd kissed her again, properly. 

At that moment, the small spark between them had grown into a flame as bright as his hair. He admired her ambition, her competence, her vast wealth of knowledge. They worked well together, both steadfast and hard-working. Together, they could rock the political world, they could make things better for everyone. It hadn't been their intention to hurt Ron, but it had been unavoidable. The passion between them was palpable, electric; it was like nothing Percy had ever felt before and it would not be denied. 

They worked well together, that is, until Percy ruined everything. 

●•●•●•●

It had never been his intention to fall on his knees for his old Potions professor, but his intentions had only been good enough to pave his road to hell. 

Snape had come to the Ministry as a consultant for some new potion ingredients legislation that Percy was working on. His throat was deeply scarred from the war and his voice was husky and hoarse, but his demeanor was as tight and strict as always. Percy wanted nothing more than to see him unbuttoned. 

Working long hours and late into the evening, they discussed and debated until, finally, the charter was written to such perfection that the Wizengamot would have no choice but to approve it. All of the things that Percy admired about Hermione were also present in Severus Snape – the confidence, the drive, the knowledge – but there was a dark allure in Snape's black eyes, something tempting and taboo that he'd never seen in anyone else before. 

When he had kissed Snape in a highly inappropriate celebration of their success, there had been no shyness, no shock, nothing gentle or demure. There had only been heat, a raging inferno of Fiendfyre in comparison with the bright but gentle hearthfire he felt with Hermione. And when Snape had buried his long fingers in Percy's ginger curls and pushed him to his knees, Percy had gone willingly, happily debauched with the weight of Snape's cock on his tongue, the taste of his come in his mouth. 

They had kissed again and again, Percy pressed against the wall, rutting against Snape until he'd come, with a groan, in his pants. He wrapped slick black strands of hair around his freckled fingers as he licked into Snape's mouth, wanting to devour, wanting to be devoured.

When, at last, they had separated, Snape pressed a bit of parchment into Percy's hand and then he was gone. His address, Percy noted, shoving it into the pocket of his robes. He'd Apparated home then, his clothes rumpled and his head reeling, to find Hermione waiting for him. 

●•●•●•●

After all was said and done, she demanded that he leave and, meekly, he'd nodded and packed some of his things. She was right, of course; he did ruin things. He was good at that without even trying to be. He rather wished that he had some other effortless skill, something positive and helpful, something that didn't leave the women in his life weeping. 

●•●•●•●

Snape lived in a little cottage with a neat garden – no doubt, full of potion ingredients – in the front yard. The door was a deep, dark red and Percy felt somehow welcomed as he knocked lightly on it. 

"I didn't expect you so soon," Snape intoned as he opened the door, his feet bare, his outer robes discarded. He looked like a dream.

"I've ruined everything," Percy replied softly.

One dark eyebrow lifted. "I know the feeling," he said, stepping aside for Percy to come in. "I am not a nice man, you know." His tone was casual but measured. Percy gulped. 

"Neither am I," he said simply.

Dark eyes studied him for a long moment before he said, "Then perhaps we shall be alright, Mr. Weasley."

"Please," Percy laughed nervously, "I've had your cock in my mouth. You can say my name."

Thin lips quirked upward in a smirk. "Very well, Percy," he said as if tasting the name on his lips. "You should call me Severus, then. We can ruin everything together."


End file.
